road_to_talriafandomcom-20200215-history
White Blades
A society dedicated to the eradication and destruction of demons and the undead. Origins Founded during the War of Heavens by Oduum the Wise, the White Blades have been fighting against demons and the undead for the better part of a millennia, beginning sometime during end of the 2nd era. Structure Major cities like Blindkeep, Zykar, and Harper's Ruin will have a chantry, functioning as a central hub and haven for the White Blades's activities. Smaller chantries will have close to one hundred members, with approximately a quarter of its residents functioning as support staff, with larger chantries housing close to five hundred members with approximately a third of the members working as support staff. The White Blades have four internal orders, which have specialized functions: * Ordos Astartem * Ordos Lunarem * Ordos Solarem * Ordos Incantem Rank is usually determined by seniority, with territories and jurisdictions parceled out to each chantry. A chantry will have a triumvirate composed of a head of each order, with the most senior Atari of a chantry functioning as a third vote in the event of a member is absent. Ordos Astartem Composed mainly of initiates, the Astarti work as servants, support staff, bodyguards and (if a Verwallen has been called) as ground troops during pitched battles. As an Astarti, members will typically spend their time attempting to gain sponsorship from a higher-ranking member of a different order and begin the process of entering the Lunarem, Solarem, or Incantem. Other members will spend their entire tenure as clerks, cooks, personal assistants or other waitstaff attached to a specific chantry. Though the Astartem are generally considered the lowest rank among the White Blades, members of the other orders implicitly trust the Astartem, as entrance to the White Blades requires rigorous testing to ensure none of its members are under demonic influence. Ordos Lunarem Lunari function as the eyes and ears of the White Blades, investigating rumors, interrogating the participants or victims of demonic or necromantic rituals, and providing evidence for the Solarem (with the aid of the Astartem) to exterminate, exorcise, or seal away creatures, items, or places deemed Blight-Bourne. Many of the members have had shady or covert pasts, and therefore work in the shadows and out of the public eye, though some Lunari have been known to work in the open, recruiting the assistance of local villagers and law enforcement to sniff-out sources of evil. Ordos Solarem If the Lunari are the eyes and ears, the Solari are the sword and fist. Devoted crusaders against evil, the Solari are the most public about their exploits, and are often the most targeted by demonic forces. They are the stalwart defenders against demons and the undead, with some of the higher-ranking members rumored to have entered the very depths of the Abyss itself to cull fiendish incursions on the material plane. Ordos Incantem Healers, sages, and guides to the White Blades, Incanti are composed of the divine and arcane casters of the White Blades. They will assist the Lunarem in research, provide support to the Solarem during a Verwallen, and conduct purges and exorcisms on the Blight-Bourne. Category:Societies